One of THOSE Days
by Micky Fine
Summary: CH. 4 UP! A naked man, strip searching and collapsing at a briefing. Sounds like one of THOSE days. JD
1. Part 1

TITLE: One of THOSE Days

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, nor will they ever be.

SPOILERS: Everything

SUMMARY: Donna has one of THOSE days. J/D

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the first part of what I see as being a three-part story. This first section is from Donna's POV. I know Annabeth is the deputy Press Secretary but I put her in here because I wanted some variation. All reviews welcomed.

It's gonna be one of THOSE days. I can tell already. When I wake up with Josh sitting on my chest giving me that mournful look, I always treat it as a harbinger of ill things.

I should specify at this point that the Josh sitting on my chest is not my boss, the Deputy Chief of Staff, but my cat. Thinking about the tale behind the feline Josh's name helps distract me from this feeling of impending doom that is slowly growing.

When Josh returned from the hospital in Germany he asked a real estate friend of his to go apartment hunting while he hung out at Camp David. After finding a nice place in a better neighborhood than my previous apartment Josh went to talk to my roommate, Carrie. She's a paralegal at a big firm in D.C. and makes about three times what I do but she refused to move into a different area without me because she says finding normal roommates in this town is next to impossible. I'd probably agree with her.

Josh told Carrie that he had found a better apartment for us that we could afford because he was giving me a raise. She was so thrilled she promised to name her first-born after him. Unbeknownst to him, when she said first-born she meant her newest batch of kittens. And as Carrie has a certain idea about Josh and I, she gave cat Josh to me. This story always puts a smile on my face and it helps me get out of my bed this morning to face the ill-fated day. It's only 6:30 a.m. and I'm already convinced this is not going to be good one.

I've been at work for over half an hour when Josh swaggers in. He had a breakfast meeting with some Republicans this morning and based on his walk (so I know his walk, don't judge me) I'd say he divided and conquered.

"Morning, Josh."

"Geez, Donna. I keep forgetting you can sneak up on me now."

"Josh, I've been off the crutches for two months and off my cane for six weeks. Think maybe you should have adjusted by now?"

"Maybe. You have something real for me to eat?"

"Define real."

"I had to pretend to eat an omelet this morning. They put vegetables in it, Donna."

"Don't whine. Here, eat this."

"I'm supposed to eat my schedule?"

"There's a bagel on top, Josh."

"It's multi-grain. I might as well eat my schedule."

"Josh, there's strawberry cream cheese on it, your favorite. And as to your complaint of the type of bagel, you may want to consider the fact that your diet, similar to your watch, sucks. You should think about preserving your heart, which has had enough problems without your cholesterol soaring, don't you think?"

"Ok, ok, I'm eating the multi-grain bagel. You've been spending too much time with CJ."

"Whatever. Staff in five."

He heads into his office and I follow, right on his heels. He turns around suddenly and we bump noses.

"Something else, Donnatella?"

"Well..."

"Donna why are you whispering?"

"Be quiet."

"'Kay, now why are we whispering?"

"If you're good and eat multi-grain and bran and vegetables all week I'll smuggle you a big chocolate chip muffin and some cookies on Friday."

"Donna, you're an angel."

"Don't ever forget it."

"Not likely."

"Staff in three."

I'm just about to discredit Josh (the feline) as a harbinger of doom when it starts. We suddenly are down eight votes on this bill we've been pushing to give aid to battered women. It's a great bill, the vote is tonight at 6:00 p.m. and we're down eight votes. Josh rushes off to the Hill to attempt a coup after which I'll have to send bouquets to half of congress as apologies. I love my job. Really.

As if that weren't bad enough I'm now rushing around the Communications Bullpen trying to get some stuff for Josh from Ginger who has suddenly disappeared. As I'm pacing and harassing a couple of junior staffers because I'm annoyed I suddenly collapse. And then I curl up into a fetal position because the pain that's coursing through my leg as a result of this sudden cramp is mind numbing. What doesn't improve the situation is that I happened to collapse at Toby's feet.

"That was graceful, Donna, want a hand up?"

I roll over catching a brief glance of his face before I'm on my other side staring at his tasseled loafers. I'm gritting my teeth in unbearable pain but the thought still runs through my head that I though only lawyers wore tasseled loafers. Guess not.

At this point Toby realizes that Josh has not rubbed off on me and I did not trip over my own feet but that I am in fact in a considerable amount of pain.

"Oh damn, Donna. C'mon, put your arm around my neck."

I manage to do as he says and then am hoisted up off the ground by the Communications Director and placed very gently on his couch. We look like the married couple crossing the threshold, a slightly disconcerting image. After ascertaining that I will not fall off the couch Toby heads back out into the bullpen.

"Ginger, call C.J. and tell her to get over here."

"I'm pretty sure she's a little busy right now what with us being down eight votes and all."

"Just tell her DDCoS."

"Ok."

Of course, now Ginger shows up. Toby re-enters and closes the door behind him.

"Want some aspirin?"

I manage to nod. He offers me two and I swallow them down with the glass of water he hands me afterwards. I'm grateful for the soft and understanding tone he's using right now. It's really a comfort not to be yelled at for not telling people I really should be using my cane.

"Think you can talk yet?"

"I'm getting there."

"You really have to stop collapsing around me. It'll get back to Andi and then I'll be in for it."

I manage a weak grin as I attempt to ward off a blush. I've done this once before in a situation almost identical to this one. I had just herded Josh off to a meeting in the Roosevelt Room after our first walking banter session since I had got back and I was heading back to my desk when I collapsed. Right at Toby's feet. That was the beginning of my time-outs.

I am now forced to spend at least an hour every day on either CJ's or Toby's couch to relax and give my leg a break. To keep Josh from realizing what was actually going on CJ came up with the idea that I should be given more variation in the type of work I do because everyone knows I'm too smart (her words, not mine) to spend the rest of my life working as Josh's assistant. Personally, I think if Mrs. Landingham, who was one of the most brilliant women I have ever met, could do it so can I.

I'm brought out of my reverie when the door suddenly bangs open to reveal CJ in all her glory looking somewhere between frazzled, irate and concerned. I must give her points for managing to incorporate all three into one emotion that I've dubbed frirned.

"Donnatella Moss, how many times have I told you..."

"CJ."

"Tobus?"

"Shut the door."

"Right. Let's try this again. Donna, how many times have I told you to listen to your physiotherapist and use your cane?"

"I do listen to my physiotherapist and I go for 45 minutes five times a week. She said it was fine for me not to use my cane."

"For short periods of time, Donna. You don't use it at all."

"CJ if I use my cane Josh will get all weird and send me home at three in the afternoon and then drive you all insane."

"Good point, but is keeping Josh normal more important than your recovery?"

"CJ, I'm recovering fine and my priorities are just where they should be."

I think I may have been a little abrupt there but CJ gets what I'm saying and backs off. From the sudden change of the look on her face I can bet she's about to offer to get me some warm liquid but is instead interrupted by her cell phone.

"CJ Cregg."

"Hey, Josh."

"You got 'em?"

"Really!"

"Oh I could kiss you right now if I didn't think that..."

"Fine, not going there. Where are you?"

"Ok, talk to you soon. Come by Toby's office. Bye."

"Donna you better sit up and attempt looking normal 'cause Josh is at the gate and he's on his way up."

I immediately sit up and somehow manage to straighten out my leg without a significant amount of pain. I then give thanks for fast-acting aspirin and mentally promise to write letters praising this miraculous product. Meanwhile, during this great feat, CJ and Toby have managed to scrounge up the folder I was looking for originally and plop it into my lap. Then we begin talking about it so that when Josh comes in he won't notice how white my knuckles are from clutching the armrest. Misdirection, it's worked before.

Josh waltzes in (this is a different walk from his swagger, which implies that he's thinking "I'm da man". So I know how he thinks and how it reflects in his walk, don't judge me) and immediately starts exulting about his latest victory. At this moment he reminds just a little of Peter Pan crowing about his great deeds while completely ignoring Wendy. Guess who's Wendy?

"Donnatella, we are going to lunch."

"What?"

"I am taking you to lunch to celebrate my victory over evil Republicans. Twice. Do you know what that means?"

"I get dessert?"

"You get dessert. Now c'mon, grab your coat and we'll go."

"Josh it's 1:30 in the afternoon, did it ever occur to you that I may have had lunch already?"

He now turns to C.J. and Toby.

"Did she have lunch?"

"Nope, unless you count a glass of water and some aspirin."

I glare at Toby and then turn demurely to Josh who is suddenly looking concerned.

"You alright?"

"Fine, just a little headache. Been concentrating too hard. You're right lunch will be fun. Let's go."

And with that I astound CJ and Toby by standing up and swiftly striding from the room. Behind me I can hear C.J. telling Josh to make me eat food with lots of grease because I've been looking a little too thin lately. I then hear Toby tell him to make sure I don't walk too far today. At least they're not complete traitors. They could have told him that fifteen minutes ago I was lying on the floor.

After lunch with Josh where he made me eat both French fries with gravy and New York cheesecake I'm feeling pretty good and thinking that maybe the vile part of the day has passed with us finding the sufficient number of votes. It turns out I'm wrong when Annabeth comes to my desk and asks me to follow her to her office.

"How are you feeling today, Donna?"

"Fine thanks. What's up?"

"Well, I wanted to show you this before I told Josh so that you're not in shock and he's not raving and ranting and giving death threats..."

"Show me what? Something from the papers?"

"Um, yeah. Do you know a Colin Ayers?"

"Yeah."

There's a great sinking sensation in the pit of my stomach right now.

"Well, he gave some photos from the incident in Gaza to a British magazine who was writing an update on how the explosion has affected world relations. They also do a sideline on you."

"Can I see the photos?"

"Sure."

She hands me a glossy magazine flipped open to the aforementioned pages. For the main story there are just generic photos of the Suburban upside down, spurting flames with emergency personnel and other members of the codel milling around. These don't surprise me as I've seen the footage before. But then I get to the sideline story about me. It's really not a sideline; it's a full spread of two pages with photos of me from here in Washington and photos Colin took before and just prior to the explosion. While these photos don't bother me it's the next few images post-explosion that makes the air in my lungs disappear in a swift whoosh. There are images of me, hanging upside down within the Suburban, unconscious. More of emergency personnel pulling me out where you can see my femur poking out unnaturally from my skin. And then photos of them packing me into an ambulance. When I manage to regain control of myself I look up at Annabeth.

"You ok, Donna?"

I try to focus but concentration is a little difficult right now with these images glaring up at me.

"I'll be fine."

"Good. Now I have a slightly difficult question to ask."

"Shoot."

"Some of the press corps have been asking if you're willing to give an interview or make a comment?"

A familiar male voice comes from behind me.

"No."

I'm still a little too shocked to speak and so I listen distractedly as they begin to argue.

"Josh..."

"No, Annabeth! Do you see what he did? He didn't help, he took pictures to sell to the papers!"

"Josh..."

"We agreed after the accident she wasn't going to give any interviews. We said it would look like some sort of ploy to sell the peace treaty. Not to mention how traumatic it would be for her. What's changed?"

"Josh, time has passed, things have quieted down. Maybe it's time for her to give her side of the story."

"No."

At this point, I've regained my voice and manage to start speaking very softly.

"I'll do it."

Josh looks at me like I've lost my mind. Annabeth turns to me in surprise.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. One condition: it'll be an exclusive. And it has to be with Danny Concannon."

"I think I can arrange that. I'll get him to come see you after the vote tonight."

I nod, stand up and head back to my desk in a slight daze. I don't realize until Josh places his hand in the small of my back that I'm still clutching the magazine in my hands. He slowly pries it from my grasp and steers me into his office. He pushes me into a chair and sitting across from me begins to speak softly.

"Donna?"

"Mmm."

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean if those photos are enough to freak you out do you think Danny asking a whole bunch of questions about the whole thing will be any better?"

"I need to do this, Josh. I've been hashing this out with that woman from ATVA for two months now. I think it's time I told it to someone else."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because the stuff you want to hear I don't know. I don't remember the accident or many of the events before or after. I talk to the ATVA therapist to make sure I don't end up like you."

Josh smiles at that but still looks concerned.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want you can sit down with me when Danny comes by you could."

"Yeah, I want."

The look in his eyes when he says that to me is enough to make my heart flutter and a slight flush to rise to my cheeks (my boss is an attractive man and when he gives you that penetrating look it's enough to make anyone's heart flutter, don't judge me). To cover this up, I stand and turn to head back out to my desk.

"Donna?"

"Yeah?"

"You can leave the magazine here with me."

"Josh, feeling guilty isn't going to fix anything. You can't fix this."

"I know."

The look in his eyes says something different but I hand over the magazine anyway.

"Donna Moss, you are looking particularly fine this evening."

"Thanks Danny, a good victory will do that for you."

"Ah."

"C'mon in to Josh's office. Is it ok if he sits in on this?"

"It's fine, as long as you're comfortable."

We enter into Josh's office where the two men exchange greetings before we all settle down.

"Donna, before we start this thing do you mind me asking you one question before we start?"

"On or off the record?"

"Off."

"Sure."

"Why me?"

I smile.

"Because you played bad cop and threw snowballs at my window."

Danny smiles and out of the corner of my eye I see Josh starting to get that smug look on his face. That look is why my cane sits in my closet behind that red dress I bought ages ago.

"So Donna, do you know Colin Ayers?"

End Part One


	2. Part 2

TITLE: One of THOSE Days

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately they are not mine; I just like to play with them.

SUMMARY: Josh spends some quality time with Donna after they have another one of THOSE days. J/D

SPOILERS: Absolutely everything.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: First things first THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed they were all very lovely, very sweet, and very much appreciated. This next part is from Josh's POV (it's pretty obvious but I thought I should state that for the record. I'm not too sure about how Secret Service procedures work so any errors are totally mine. Reviews welcome.

I have only seen Donna Moss get drunk twice, and both times it did not turn out well for me so I'm a little concerned at the moment, as she's just had 6 tequilas.

The first time I saw Donna get drunk was during the campaign. The day before she had received a large bouquet of flowers and a phone call from Wisconsin. I only knew that it was from Wisconsin was because whoever phoned her called collect, something I bugged Donna about later. While we were out having drinks with most of what is now the Senior Staff, Donna had one too many tequilas. At the end of the night she was drunk but coherent enough to hand me the exact change for the collect call. The next day she left me for Dr. Freeride.

The second time Donna got drunk we were celebrating. All of our friends were there and we had been having a good time but Donna had one too many tequilas. At the end of the night she gave me the most penetrating look and then a peck on the cheek. She whispered goodbye in my ear. Six days later I was in a hospital in Germany praying for her to wake up.

You can see why I'm suspicious of Donna getting drunk, especially on tequilas. But tonight that intent was because of the interview she did a little while ago and to celebrate getting the bill for battered women through. Somehow, Danny got pulled along with us and is sitting next to CJ at our table. Both of them have got a familiar look on their face.

"Hey Danny."

Ladies and gentlemen may I now introduce the drunken Donnatella Moss.

"Donna."

"You know what?"

"Not sure that I do, no."

"CJ is Chief of Staff. Do you know what that means?"

"She's not Press Secretary."

Ok, I now recognize the look. It's the one that preceded the arrival of Gail.

"Yup. You're still a reporter, right Danny?"

"That I am."

"You're not also the head of the CIA or something are you?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well CJ, looks like your conflict of interest is gone. You can go at it now."

Toby just choked, CJ blanched and Danny has got a grin on his face the size of North Dakota. I should mention at this point that when Donna gets drunk it's like giving her a truth serum. God help us if she were ever captured, all they'd need to get her to give up state secrets would be a bottle of tequila.

Danny stands up.

"On that note, I'm going to get some more to drink. More tequila Donna?"

"That is very sweet Danny. If I weren't brainlessly attached to someone else I'd go into the back with you right now."

CJ now looks frightened. I'm not sure if it's because Donna just threatened to steal Danny or because Donna has made her first statement that includes her attachment to mystery man. The common theme when Donna gets drunk is that she refers to some other man that apparently she's head over heels for. Unfortunately, I never get to figure out who it is because CJ always takes Donna home at that portion of the evening. She's about to open her mouth when Danny interrupts.

"Claudia Jean, come dance with me."

"Not now Danny, I really think that..."

"You should dance with me. C'mon."

Danny has just dragged CJ out onto the floor where she now looks complacent to stay and sway there with Danny. Across the table Toby sighs and takes a deep drink of his scotch. His head pops up though when Donna begins to speak again.

"Hey, Toby!"

"Hi Donna."

"How was your day?"

"It was tolerable."

"Mine sucked."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's all Josh's fault too."

"Really, why?"

"He was sitting on my chest this morning."

Could someone shoot me now? Or if the ground could just open up and swallow me whole, that would be nice.

"Josh was sitting on your chest this morning?"

"Looking at me."

"Looking at you."

"Mournfully."

"Indeed."

I should state at this point that Donna is not insane, even though I wasn't sitting on her chest, her cat (kindly named Josh by her roommate Carrie) was. And for Donna this equals a very bad day. I laughed at her the first time she told me about this theory until there was a deal-breaker amendment added to a bill we had been pushing, the bulb in my desk lamp exploded and Donna fell at physio and strained her wrist. Now I just ask her not to tell me that the day is doomed. My reverie is broken by the rather brotherly glare I'm receiving from Toby at the moment for allegedly sitting on Donna's chest this morning. I now give my defense.

"Toby, Donna's talking about her cat."

"Donna, you have a cat named Josh?"

"Mm-hmm, Carrie named him."

"Carrie?"

"My roommate."

"And why..."

"It's a long story. Let's just say she was grateful to this Josh and named her first born after him."

"And then she gave the cat to you?"

"Yup."

"And this cat can foretell bad days by sitting on your chest?"

"And looking at me mournfully."

"Ok, I need another drink."

Toby now turns to the waitress practically begging for a scotch while I try to prevent Donna from falling off her stool because when she gets drunk her coordination becomes equivalent to mine when I'm sober. Thankfully she's sitting rather still at the moment and staring at many seemingly happy couples out on the dance floor.

"Toby."

"Why me?"

"Toby."

"Yes, Donna?"

"Did you meet Colin?"

Toby looks as if his stomach has just dropped to the earth's core. Or I could just be projecting.

"No, I didn't have that pleasure."

"He's a pretty nice guy. Tall, Irish accent and he's got the whole sexy photographer thing going on."

Ok, I so do not like this conversation (don't look at me like that).

"Sounds like a nice guy."

"Doesn't he? Josh doesn't like him. Says he's too Heathcliff on the moors. Either that or an elite member of the IRA. But he's great in bed so I don't know if I really care so much about his political affiliations."

It's a good thing I'm not drinking anything at the moment because it would have been spewed everywhere just now. I am forced to get into the conversation now.

"So is that why you date so many Republicans, Donna? Because you don't care about their political affiliations as long as they're good in bed?"

Donna looks affronted and is about to speak when a newly returned CJ interrupts.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Toby mutters.

"Care to repeat that, Tobus?"

Toby doesn't get a chance to answer as Donna starts talking again.

"No Josh, that's not why I date Republicans. The reason I date Republicans and members of the IRA is because the Democrat that I want and whom I assume is fantastic in bed is too stupid to figure out that I want him."

Our table gets really quiet until Toby speaks.

"Well, CJ, you asked what was up."

"Thanks for that. Ok Donna, it's time to go home now."

"Really?"

She has this whiny tone that sounds amazingly like me.

"Yup, now let's go get your coat and head back to your apartment."

I speak at this point.

"It's ok, CJ, I can take her home. Her place is only three blocks from mine."

"No, Josh, you're staying here with Toby. Danny is leaving. I am taking Donna home."

As Donna shrugs into her coat she gets this sad look on he face.

"He sold me, CJ."

"What?"

"Colin sold me. He made money off of me. He exploited me at a moment when I had no walls, no protection and my life was in the balance. He made it so I had to look at it. So I had to see those moments again. Moments I can't remember. He sucks."

"Yes, Donna. Yes he does."

As CJ leaves with her arm wrapped around Donna I am ready to jump on a flight to Ireland and sic the IRA on Colin Ayers. Tomorrow I am phoning every paper everywhere and telling them that Colin Ayers is fronting a drug cartel and raising money through selling photographs. He'll never work anywhere again. My plots for the downfall of this vile and evil man are interrupted when Toby starts speaking to me.

"Did you get what she said?"

"About Colin? Yeah, he's going to wish he were dead when I get through with him."

"No, Josh. How can you be so dense?"

He sounds really exasperated but I'm still so mad at Colin I can't really concentrate.

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing she said before that. The thing about the stupid Democrat."

He's giving me a look so I think back and recall what Donna said. And then I think about it. And I think about it. And then it dawns on me. It is at this point that I fall off my stool and a waitress narrowly misses pouring five margaritas on my head.

"She was talking about me."

"Un-huh."

"Toby, she was talking about me! She's got a thing for me!"

"Un-huh."

"This is great! This means that I can finally tell her that..."

At this point I stop exclaiming because I've just realized that I'm shouting about my assistant having a thing for me in the middle of a crowded Georgetown bar and Danny hasn't left yet. I lower my voice.

"She has a thing for me, Toby!"

"Yup. Let's go now."

I would argue but I'm so elated that my assistant has a thing for me that I don't really care. I pull on my coat, put bills on the table for the tab and somehow find myself outside.

"Josh, walk back to work with me."

"Ok."

I should probably state here and now that I mutually have a thing for my assistant. Some might even say I love my assistant. They wouldn't really be wrong. I've consciously been fighting it off since the Christmas she went away with the guy from the navy (I know his name, I just don't want to talk about that, him or what he did after). Sam says I've had this thing for Donna since the second day she worked for me on the campaign and refused to get me coffee. He could be right.

"She has a thing for me Toby!"

"Please shut up."

"And she thinks I'm fantastic bed."

"Really, Josh, please SHUT UP!"

"Ok."

As we walk I feel like doing a tap dance or something to express my joy that my beautiful, intelligent, blonde, leggy assistant has a reciprocal thing for me. That is until Toby threatens to break my legs if I hurt her and then sends me home.

-----------

I am shocked when I come in to work and Donna is not there before me. And I know you're probably saying she got drunk last night Josh, give her some slack. Believe me, I am, but you need to know that Donna does not get hung over. Even if she were to drink an entire keg the worst she would feel would be dehydrated. The only reason she's not here yet is that she remembers last night.

You see, despite having the talents of being very hard to get drunk and never getting hangovers she has yet another virtue when it comes to the consumption of alcohol: she doesn't forget what she says or does when she gets drunk. And after last night she may be wishing she could because she doesn't know I also have a thing for her. So, to save her from humiliation I'm going to lie. I'm going to say I had a drink with Toby (I did that), plotted on how many different ways I can murder Colin while making it look like accident (I did that too) and then went to bed early (I also, amazingly, did that). You may be wondering where the lie is hiding in there since I did all those things and it's really just a lie of omission because I'm going to pretend I forgot about her stupid Democrat (that's me) comment. I won't tell her I'm here so early this morning because I woke up at 3:00 a.m. and couldn't go back to sleep because I was so excited that she has a thing for me and thinks I'll be fantastic in bed (don't you know it). Nope won't tell her that.

"Good morning, Josh."

She sounds a little timid. Showtime!

"What do you think about ice bullets?"

"Good morning Donna. How are you today? Was Josh sitting on your chest this morning?"

"I wasn't, as for the cat I don't want to know."

"Fine. Ice bullets?"

"To shoot Collin with and then they'll melt and then no one can tie it to me."

"Well, ignoring the issues with the actual gun you can't do it."

"Why not?"

"You ever seen Mythbusters?"

"I've heard of it."

"I watched one where they disproved the ice bullet theory. The bullets melt seconds after leaving the gun."

"Well, that sucks. Guess I've got to come up with a new plan then."

"Guess so."

Mission: Avoid Donna's Humiliation accomplished.

--------

"DONNA!"

"There's this thing they call an intercom. You press this button and like magic your voice will resound in my ears without endangering my eardrums by your bellowing."

"Interesting concept."

"Isn't it?"

"What's this thing on my schedule?"

"Pen?"

"Funny. I was talking about this appointment here."

She comes to stand beside me and then bends down to study her handwriting where I pointed with my finger. My senses are suddenly overwhelmed. Never mind the fact that she is the most beautiful woman ever, she smells good. Really good.

"Oh, there was a message from this guy from the Secret Service. He said he wanted to talk to you and that he'd be by at two o'clock. Which is now."

"'Kay, well, send him on in."

She leaves and then ushers in this discreetly muscular man in the typical Secret Service garb.

"Josh, this is Special Agent Luke Greenfield."

"Thanks Donna."

She smiles and closes the door.

"Special Agent Greenfield...can I call you Luke?"

"Sure."

"Ok, Luke, what I can I do for you?"

"Actually, Mr. Lyman, I came to brief you."

"Brief me on what?"

"Well, there's a note in Ms. Moss' file that says that if there are any threats of note we're supposed to come to you first and then brief Ms. Moss."

"Um, yeah. Ok, what's the threat? Is it that gun collector guy again?"

"No, our filter has received several emails from a group who are threatening to finish the job started in Gaza."

"They want to kill her?"

"Yes, they say that it is a slight against God that she did not die in the explosion as she was destined and that they must finish what was started."

"Is this being considered a death threat?"

"No, we're well acquainted with the group. They're a bunch of disassociated young men making threats from a basement suite in Delaware."

"Ok, is her security at risk?"

"We're a little concerned about that so we're going to up the security near your office. Does she live alone?"

"No, she has a roommate. And since the explosion I check on her daily. She has a hard time with stuff sometimes."

"Yeah. Ok, then she should be fine at home. We'll have a car drive by a couple times a night."

"Is that it then?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well, then I'm gonna go grab Donna and you can brief her."

"Ok."

I walk out into the bullpen to find Donna typing at her desk.

"Hey Donna."

"Josh, the intercom..."

"Was Josh sitting on your chest this morning?"

"Yeah."

"Mark up another sucky day accurately predicted. C'mon in to my office, Special Agent Greenfield needs to talk to you."

As we head into my office Donna's face is apprehensive but then she looks at me and grins.

"Did you just say sucky?"

-------

The rest of the day passes without any more mishaps and Donna leaves at five for her physio appointment. Just before she left she invited me over to indulge in some pity ice cream. I agreed.

Back when she had just returned from the hospital in Germany I would go to physio with her because the therapist had said that initially some emotional support from someone Donna trusted would be required constantly. Afterwards, I would take her back to her apartment where we'd hang out for awhile and then I'd put her to bed because Carrie takes some law courses at night.

Those couple of hours a day of us just being together and not talking about work (too much) are some of the best moments I have ever had. Usually we'd sit and just read together with some light music in the background (either Yo-Yo Ma because he rules or Diana Krall 'cause her voice is just sexy. I'm pretty sure you can decided who picks what) or watch some classic TV or any kind of movie, we didn't really care. It was during that time that I found even more endearing traits in Donnatella Moss. I discovered that she laughs out loud at books. That if she's seen an episode of a TV show or a movie a couple of times she'll say the lines with the actors. If she doesn't like what happens she'll yell at the TV (a trait I possess as well). I had so many great moments during that time, but the best would be when I tucked her in.

While her leg was in the cast I'd have to pick her up from her wheelchair and put her in the bed. Her foot then had to be rested very carefully on a pillow to keep it elevated. Finally, I'd pull the blankets up to her chin, put my hand over my eyes and place a soft kiss on her forehead. Afterwards, she'd always sigh and immediately drop off. I would stay for a few minutes watching her, wishing that I could have moments like this forever, that I could be around Donnatella Moss 24/7. They were nice wishes.

I might just have the chance to make them happen now.

-------

By the time I arrive at Donna's apartment the storm that's been threatening to break all day has let loose. Thunder, lightning and rain are flying and I'm now in the need for a new umbrella 'cause the wind just stole mine.

I buzz up to Donna several times but get no answer. I'm not surprised, because she said she might be in the bath loosening her muscles after physio by the time I got there. I use my keys to get in to her building (don't look at me like that, she gave me the keys).

When I enter Donna's apartment my eardrums are blasted by Prelude in G Major by Bach being played on the cello by the revered Yo-Yo Ma (no, I'm not having an episode, it's Donna's favourite piece and I can listen to it just fine now). No wonder Donna couldn't hear me when I buzzed. I wander into the kitchen and find neatly folded grocery bags and a full fridge. I head back through the main room and down the hall that contains the large bathroom and two bedrooms (hey, can I pick a nice place or what?).

Both the bedrooms are dark but I see what is most likely candlelight flickering through the crack of the partially open bathroom door. Poking my hand through first I announce my presence to Donna but get no reply. I stick my head in the door and instead of seeing my assistant surrounded by bubbles in the tub I find an empty bath, an open canister of bath salts sitting on the edge in preparation. I turn and see that the candle is quickly running out of wax to burn and I sweep what remains of it into the sink and douse it with cold water. A growing sense of alarm is ringing in my head.

Assured that there will be no fire in the bathroom in the near future I rush back out into the main room. Donna's purse sits on the table next to the door and her coat is hanging on the stand. I'm about to phone Special Agent Greenfield and tell him he totally screwed up on his analysis of that group that threatened Donna when a flash of lightning draws my gaze to the glass doors that open out onto the patio. And there, sitting in a wrought-iron chair is my assistant.

I stride across the room, fling open the doors and am luckily not soaked, as I haven't yet removed my coat.

"DONNA!"

I'm forced to shout above the growing rumble of the thunder. She doesn't move.

"ARE YOU STUPID?!? YOU'RE SITTING IN A METAL CHAIR IN THE MIDDLE OF A THUNDERSTORM!"

As I finish my sentence, I lean down with my arms on the armrests of the chair. My face is right in hers. We make eye contact.

I have always loved Donna's eyes. Besides being the most amazing shade of blue they are so expressive that you could spend weeks just studying them. Usually, no matter how she's feeling there's always a bit of what she likes to call spunk shining through them. I tend to call it bravado because it was there when she first convinced me to let her work for me, it was there when she came back that April to apologize for leaving and ask for her job back, it was there when she convinced all of the assistants to type slower as per Leo's instructions to prevent Carpal Tunnel syndrome and most amazingly of all it was there when she looked at me and walked again for the first time after the explosion.

It isn't there now. She looks broken and small. I quickly realize that she's in shock and by the way she keeps rubbing her leg I'd say it has something to do with the explosion. She's also dripping wet and on the verge of pneumonia.

I scoop her up and carry her to the bathroom where I set her down on the toilet and start hot water running into the tub.

"Donna?"

The gaze she turns on me is distant but it slowly gains focus until I know that she's almost back.

"Mmmm."

"You need to take a bath and get warm."

"Sounds good."

"I think you should probably undress yourself and get into the tub."

"Who else is gonna do it?"

"Well, I could..."

"Josh, get out!"

She's not back but she's getting there.

As she immerses herself in bubbles I head into her closet to find some clean dry clothes for her. Being a methodical man I start at the back and pull all the clothes forward. As I do, Donna's cane falls on my foot. I return it to where it was but am then transfixed by what I see. In a clear, drycleaner's bag is the dress. The gorgeous red dress that I told Donna to buy so long ago. But this is not all that transfixes me because the bag is covered with post-it notes. From what I can decipher they are messages to remind herself of why she puts up with me. I am speechless.

"JOSH! CAN I MAYBE GET SOME CLOTHES SOON!"

I shake my head, grab a pair of thick socks, some sweats and a sweatshirt that I left here ages ago and hand them in through the crack in the door.

"Thank you."

-------

When Donna emerges from the bathroom she walks straight past me and into the kitchen as if nothing had happened.

"Josh, what kind of ice cream do you want?"

"What have you got?"

"Neopolitan, Rocky Road, Cookie Dough and Triple Chocolate."

"Let's have 'em all."

"That's what I was thinking. It's not really an ice cream pity party if you restrict yourself."

Donna exits the kitchen with all four containers of ice cream and two spoons. We sit and eat in silence until I can't contain myself any longer.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"Donna."

"Josh."

"Was it the thing from today, did it set off some..."

"No."

"What was it?"

"I went out to watch the storm…you know how much I love the thunderstorms."

"Mm-hmm."

"Well, I went out to watch it and suddenly the lightning became camera flashes."

"Camera flashes?"

"But then they weren't camera flashes it was the bright light from the explosion and I was suddenly back there and I could remember it all even the flashes from the cameras. Even the flashes from Colin's camera."

At this point tears have started to roll down her face and I quickly enfold her in an embrace and rock her slowly back and forth. I am filled with so many conflicting emotions but my concern for Donna is the utmost and so I beat down my anger and hold her until the sobs subside. With a shaky breath she finally pulls away.

"You ok now?"

"Yup."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

"Ok."

She stares at me now and I see a glimmer of her spunk/bravado and then a grin cracks her face.

"Donnatella, what are you thinking about?"

"Do you want to fingerpaint?"

"What?!"

"My nieces were supposed to come visit and we were going to fingerpaint but they caught the chicken pox so they had to stay home. I'm stuck with all this paint and construction paper, so I ask you again, do you want to fingerpaint?"

I feel a dimpled grin slowly cross my face as I nod my acquisition.

Several minutes later we're sprawled on our stomachs on the floor, our hands covered in paint with several sheets of construction paper already filled. As I glance over at Donna I note the smears of paint on her cheek and forehead and the paint in her hair. Feeling my glance she turns to look at me and we exchange grins.

This is going to be one of my all-time favorite moments.

End of Part Two


	3. Part 3

TITLE: One of THOSE Days

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be.

SUMMARY: "This has definitely not been one of THOSE days." J/D

SPOILERS: Everything

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again THANK YOU for all of the very lovely reviews; they were so appreciated (hint!). This could potentially be the end of this fic but if I get enough demands for more I could extend it to 6 or possibly 9 (if you guys really want that much of it). Let me know. If this isn't the end, this fic is quickly heading into the land AU, as I don't really feel like including some of the latest developments although there may be bits and pieces I'll include. We'll see. As for this chapter, it will alternate between Donna and Josh's POV. Reviews welcome.

It's Sunday. For some it is a day of worship. For others it's a chance to get some work done around the house. For students it's a day to do last-minute studying. But for me it isn't any of those things because I have to go to work.

That's right, on a SUNDAY I am being forced by my boss, the evil dictator (otherwise known as the Deputy Chief of Staff of the United States), to come in on the weekend just because he has to be there. It may also have something to do with my minor break down three days ago, but I don't really want to go there except to say that the look in Josh's eyes when he cleaned some paint off my nose was enough to make me want to blush all over.

Anyway, since I have to go in on a Sunday it means I get to dress casually and because I want to punish Josh I am wearing my sexy jeans. I love these jeans, they hug in just the right places and when matched with a pair of tall, stiletto-heeled, black boots and a low v-neck t-shirt (in red, because we all know it's Josh's favorite color) I feel empowered and capable of defeating everything and seducing anything I don't defeat (namely Josh). It also helps distract me from the fact that feline Josh was sitting on my chest this morning.

--------

I hear the familiar sounds of Donna hanging up her coat, putting her purse in a drawer and booting up her computer so I am not totally unprepared when I hear her purr (because that is indeed what she is doing) at me from my office door.

"Good morning, Josh."

I look up and I think I bruised my chin when my jaw dropped. As I've previously mentioned, I have a thing for my assistant (some might call it love) and it is not merely because she is leggy and blonde but also because she has an impressive mind. But that's not what just made me the latest victim of Open Mouth Disease. She is leaning against the doorframe wearing these excessively feminine and seductive boots with the most amazing jeans I have ever seen. To top it off she's wearing a red t-shirt with a v-neck that reveals an alluring amount of cleavage. I love her for her mind. Really.

"Mor... Morning, Donna."

"Did your voice just crack there, Joshua?"

"Where?"

"Denial, Josh."

"I think I saw it in Egypt once."

"Right."

I now look at Donna not for the aesthetically pleasing reasons (I swear!) but to determine exactly how she's doing. After finding her soaked to the skin, sitting in a wrought-iron chair in the middle of a thunderstorm I think I have a right for being concerned. Especially seeing as I'm in love with her and all. I note that the circles under her eyes aren't as dark as they were yesterday and although she's still too thin she's starting to look more like herself.

"Josh."

"Yeah?"

"You're looking at me like my therapist does."

"And?"

"You're not my therapist."

"Ah, that's an issue for you, is it?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to tell me how you feel about that?"

"Shut up."

She rolls her eyes, smiles at me and then moves from the doorway to start organizing the files on my desk. I am suddenly enraptured by the simple act of her leaning over my desk and then I realize she's coming closer to me, her face is approaching mine...and then she smiles as she pilfers my mug of still hot coffee.

"Hey!"

"Do you have a problem, Joshua?"

"That's mine!"

Another voice now breaks in.

"Pointing at Donna and treating her like an object is very demeaning, Joshua."

"Well, Claudia Jean, if someone who refuses to bring you coffee then steals yours, what would you say?"

"Go to Starbucks."

"Some help you are."

"Hey, I'm a card-carrying member of the Sisterhood, I'm not about to betray it."

Donna grins and then leaves, closing the door behind her. She takes my coffee mug.

"That's not fair."

"I know,Josh, but I'm going to have to break it to you now, life is not fair."

"Thanks for that. You wanted to talk to me before I get started on that thing today?"

"Yeah, I got a message last night from Special Agent Greenfield."

"He talked to you instead of me?"

"There's a note in both your file and Donna's to brief the CoS first."

I feel a bittersweet smile cross my face. Leo's always looked out for my well-being and I guess he figured having Donna around helps keep me sane. He's probably right.

"Ok, so what did he have to say?"

"That group he talked about before has been sending packages to Donna. So far the Secret Service has managed to intercept them but they wanted to issue a warning."

"What kind of packages?"

"Well, they all contain blonde, blue-eyed porcelain dolls. The first package was just a doll whose face had been broken. The second doll was covered in cow's blood. The third one contained 13 dead black widow spiders along with the doll. They get worse from there."

I am so angry and terrified at the same time that I can't speak for several moments.

"And the Secret Service still thinks these guys aren't a threat to her safety?"

"According to Special Agent Greenfield, they've never physically harmed anyone."

"Well I don't want Donna to be the first. And she doesn't need to be terrorized now, on top of all the other things she's going through."

"No kidding."

"Do we have to tell her about this?"

"Do you want her thinking she's in no real danger and opening a package one day that contains a doll and some C4?"

"DONNA!"

-------

After two hours of Josh hovering over me and managing to do very little preparation for his meeting this afternoon I had to escape and made my way down to the mess for some lunch, promising to bring him back a salad. He growled at that suggestion. While down here I ended up being corralled into lunch with Annabeth and CJ who are discussing the finer points of press handling.

"Donna? What do you think?"

"Sorry CJ, I wasn't really listening."

"You worried about the thing?"

"My fan club? Not really. I'm more worried about going insane with all of Josh's hovering."

CJ smirks and Annabeth is informed enough to not need to ask questions.

"Donna, considering the fact that I and a couple other members of the staff have to fight off a need to hover you can't expect Josh, with his minimal lack of self-control, not to. Especially when you think about all the stuff that you two have gone through and all the stuff he's had to deal with."

"I get that, but it's just weird being on the other side. I'm always worrying about him, I'm not used to him worrying about me."

"You should, I have a feeling Josh will be at it for a long time."

"I'll be at what?"

I turn and see Josh raising his eyebrow at us.

"Attempting to convince the world that the Republicans are not a real party."

"Well, that's true."

I watch him as he surreptitiously sneaks a cookie underneath a bowl of salad and then comes to stand by my chair.

"So, Donna, if you're done girl-talking you promised to prep me for that meeting in half an hour."

"Twenty minutes, Josh, your watch..."

"Sucks, I know. Cue cards?"

"54."

"24 and we're good to go."

"You always do that and then I have to skip over the interesting parts."

"Interesting but not necessary."

As we exit the mess, still bantering, I look over my shoulder to see CJ and Annabeth shaking their heads at us.

--------

Thanks to Donna and her cue cards I managed to phenagle a deal and get out of the mind-numbingly boring meeting over an hour earlier than expected. With great joy I snuck down to the mess and snitched a donut before heading back to my office. When I arrive, instead of my comely assistant sitting at her desk is one of the teeming masses of interns that mill around the West Wing. He regards me nervously and then hands me a post-it with Donna's "distinctive handwriting" scrawled across it. I give the intern a reassuring smile (I lose my temper at an intern ONCE and then they're all afraid of me) and head into my office attempting to decipher Donna's note.

There's Toby's name something that looks like "back" and "3:00 p.m." so I assume that Donna has gone for one of her inter-office training sessions. I'm about to head over to the communication department to brag about my latest victory when my phone rings.

"Josh Lyman."

"Mr. Lyman, it's Lara Cromley."

Lara Cromley is Donna's physiotherapist who works part-time for patients that she really feels are in need of her expertise. Donna charmed her in the first three minutes. Since Donna originally asked me to be her support net when she first started physio Lara has been under the impression that we are either engaged or on the verge of being so. This means that Lara gives me updates on Donna's recovery without Donna's knowledge, a way to reassure myself about Donna's recovery.

"Hey Lara, how's it going?"

"Fine, Josh, but I really think you should stop working on Sundays."

"You, my mother, Donna's mother and Donna seem to be of the same opinion. Unfortunately the American people get a little cranky if their government grinds to a halt."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Sounds good. Now, how's Donna doing?"

"Good, her mobility and flexibility are almost back to normal. You can tell her that she can stop using her cane at work altogether, although she should keep using it at home for at least another week or two."

"Ok. Wait."

"What?"

"You said Donna is just now supposed to stop using her cane at work?"

"Yeah."

"What would happen if she were to have stopped using it before?"

"Well, if she were to take breaks from any serious labor for at least an hour a day she would have frequent severe muscle cramps. If she didn't take any breaks at all it could cause some real damage to the tissues in her knee and possibly strain her hip joint."

I am suddenly very angry and quickly hang up with Lara before I hurt the messenger.

"DONNATELLA MOSS!!!"

I barrel out into the bullpen and glare at the intern who is quivering in Donna's desk.

"Is she in Toby's office?!?"

I can hear myself growling similar to an angry Fred Flintstone but I really don't care as the intern manages to nod. I storm off towards the Communications Bullpen with staffers hurrying out of my path when they see me coming.

Donnatella Moss is so in for it.

As I approach Toby's domain I can see Donna just leaving Annabeth's office and heading over to Toby's. I feel my anger wither just a little when I see her in her jeans, boots and that ever so alluring top. My anger disappears altogether when I see her suddenly collapse.

--------

I ended up having to take my time-out in Annabeth's office today because Toby was busy writing a speech for the Screen Actors' Guild for our trip to California in three months. With so little for me to do he shipped me off to Annabeth, to sit on her couch and go through several political blogs on his laptop. We learned our lesson after Josh's little fender bender.

After spending my requisite hour of no physical labor I head over to Toby's office to return his laptop and to tell him that I'm heading back to Josh's office. Just as I near the threshold my leg muscle suddenly cramps and I end up falling down, clutching my leg and hissing out a breath in pain. Toby, hearing the wonderful thud that I just made, heads to his doorway where his tasseled loafers suddenly enter my sight line.

"You all right, Donna?"

"Yeah, it's not that bad. If you could just give me a hand up I should be able to stretch it out."

I look up at Toby to see him looking off towards the entrance of the Bullpen with a strange look on his face. I crane my neck in that direction and see a very familiar pair of sneakers quickly approaching.

"Crud."

"Toby. Donna."

Josh sounds very uptight and just a little angry. I start to worry. I think he knows something.

"Hey Josh, if you could just give me a hand up I'll take a breather on Toby's couch and be back in your office in ten minutes."

He gives a brief bark of laughter and I see an unfamiliar look in his eye. I'm unable to study it though because he suddenly sweeps me up off the floor and begins to carry me off to what I'm assuming will be his office. I give Toby a pleading look over Josh's shoulder but Toby only shrugs.

"Josh."

"Donna."

"I can walk."

"Really? 'Cause it sure didn't look like it when you were lying on the floor in front of Toby's office."

"It was just a mild leg cramp, Josh. It's not a big deal."

"Oh, this is SO big deal."

"Josh."

"We're going to have this discussion in my office."

"Josh..."

"My office."

"Fine, but do you think you could maybe put me down? I feel like Doris Day at the end of 'Pillowtalk'."

"Yeah, but I'm not going to have my way with you when we get back to my office."

"Well, that's disappointing."

Josh shoots me a look and glances around to make sure no one heard what I was insinuating back there. Apparently no one did, which I'm grateful for, but I'm even more grateful that he didn't drop me.

We finally arrive at his office, a fact for which I am extraordinarily thankful. I don't think I can take another one of those strange looks. CJ and Annabeth are going to take turns twisting the thumbscrews when they find out about this.

Josh sets me down very gently in the guest chair and then closes both of the doors in his office with a bit more force than necessary. I study him as he sits behind his desk, stands up and paces, taps his fingers on the window and then returns back to his desk. I'm startled when he suddenly starts talking.

"So, Lara phoned a little while ago."

"Lara? My physiotherapist?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Ok, well, thanks for taking the message. I guess I should go return her call."

I brace my hands on the armrests but halt at the sound of his voice.

"DON'T get up."

"Ok. Josh, what's going on? Did Special Agent Greenfield come by again? Did something else happen?"

"No, Donna, what happened was I talked to your physiotherapist."

"Ok."

"About you."

"Oh, and I thought you were discussing Mike Piazza."

"And your recovery."

"Can she really disclose that information to you? Isn't that some sort of violation of doctor-patient privilege?"

"I wouldn't really know."

"Kind of ironic that you went to law school and all and you can't determine what a violation of..."

"Donna, Lara told me that you could stop using your cane at work this week. She also said that you should still be using it at home. Now, to my knowledge you haven't been using it at either for the last six weeks."

I'm silent as I watch several different emotions cross Josh's face. There's a strange mix of anger, concern and something else I can't identify. He speaks again but his tone is much softer.

"Donna, why did you stop using your cane?"

"Well, Josh, it's pretty uncool to be using a cane when you're only in your twenties."

"Please be serious."

"You treated me different. You treated me like an invalid, like this fragile object that couldn't deal with you on a regular basis. You wouldn't let me walk with you. You were worrying about me and feeling guilty and I was worried that it would cause some sort of spiral and that I would somehow cause another episode and..."

"Donna, for the love of all that's holy you could just worry about yourself right now! You get blown up and somehow manage to survive multiple compound fractures and a collapsed lung. Then by some miracle that I am unbelievably grateful for, you manage to survive a pulmonary embolism, the same thing that killed my father."

Josh let's out a big gasp of air after nearly shouting all of this speech. I stare at him dumbstruck.

"Donna, I know you feel uncomfortable when I worry about you, but I don't think you realize that I always have. I've worried about you since the first day you wandered in and started answering my phone in the campaign office. It's just, since the explosion, I've let my concern show a little bit more than usual to keep you from doing anything stupid. Guess that backfired a bit, huh?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Yeah. I need to ask you some stuff now and then I have something else I want to discuss with you."

"Ok."

"Question one: do you take at least one hour breaks from walking at least once a day?"

"Yes, that was the reason for the inter-office training. Toby, Annabeth and CJ all have..."

"Couches. I get it, very sneaky."

He narrows his eyes at me and shakes his finger in a way that makes me giggle. His face then becomes serious again.

"The reason you fell just now, was that muscle cramps?"

"Yeah."

"How many times have you done that?"

"Fell?"

"Mm-hmm."

"At work or at home?"

"Both."

"Once at home, three times at work."

"Where?"

"At work?"

He nods.

"Same place all three times: right in front of Toby's office."

"So that rumor about Toby carting you into his office like something out of Harlequin..."

"Was pretty much true."

"Anything else I should know about?"

"I like my eggs sunny-side up."

"Funny."

"No, that's all the important stuff when it comes to my health. Now what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

He now stands up from behind his desk, walks over, crouches down in front of me and clasps my hands in his. Thank you sexy jeans!

"Donna..."

"Yeah?"

"Could you maybe not talk for a bit here while I say this?"

"Ok."

"Ok. Donna, when we were in Germany..."

"Wasn't that a great vacation? I really loved the bit with the morphine."

"Donna, didn't I just ask you to..."

"Sorry, continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying, when we were in Germany I realized that there have been some points during our relationship when I have taken you for granted."

I can feel the moisture in my tear ducts.

"I know there have been times when I've been truly and unforgivably horrible to you but I want to say right now that I have always appreciated you from day one and that you were right way back when you said you thought you could be valuable. You've been so right in more ways than I think either of us could have imagined."

"That's very sweet, Josh, but unless you want me to cry..."

"I'm not finished. After spending so much time with you I've realized that you are this amazing gift that God must have sent to me. You put up with me on my worst days and you've stuck by me when things look grim. And I think somewhere along the way I grew far more attached to you than any other boss has ever been attached to his assistant. I started feeling jealous when you went out on dates and I always silently cheered when the latest gomer screwed up. I wasn't quite sure why. But then, a couple years ago, that Christmas you went away with Commander Wonderful I realized why I had been doing the things I'd done and feeling the way I had. It was because..."

I am forced to interrupt for the sake of my own sanity.

"Josh, are you really sure that you..."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life. Donnatella Moss, I love you."

The tears that have been building up during this amazing speech suddenly spill over, but before I can wipe them away Josh has beaten me to it, using the pad of his thumb to remove them ever so gently.

"Jo..."

My voice cracks and I have to swallow before I try to speak again.

"Josh, are you sure? I mean, I nearly died a few months ago and I know you have this fear of losing people your close to and maybe you're just feeling this way in some kind of backlash…"

"Donna, don't you believe what I said?"

"Oh, I want to believe it, trust me. I think that you believe it right now but what about next month when the press is hurling slanders at us and your career is being threatened?"

He suddenly gets The Look on his face. It's the same look he gets when he's about to pummel Republicans or when he needs two more votes for a bill. Before I realize what is happening, he's pulled me out of both my chair and his office and into the bullpen where I see several staffers and I note out of the corner of my eye that Toby, CJ and Annabeth are wandering with purpose into the bullpen. I am distracted from their questioning looks when Josh suddenly starts to shout.

"Hey, everybody! Listen, I've realized how important Donna is to me and I've just told her that I love her! And I just wanted to let you all know that I'm always going to love her!"

Before I can get outraged at Josh he suddenly sweeps me up and kisses me full on the mouth. It's a rather breathtaking kiss. In the background I can vaguely hear applause.

--------

I just kissed Donnatella Moss!

And it was amazing!

Compared to everything I had ever imagined (hey, I'm in love with her, ok?) this was a billion times better.

Of course, it was prematurely ended when Donna somehow managed to pull away and drag me back into my office. I should probably be a little grateful for that because I happened to see CJ out of the corner of my eye and she didn't really look too happy about my public announcement of love. But I really don't care.

I kissed Donnatella Moss!

"Are you stupid?!?"

"760-verbal baby."

"The first thing you say after you kiss me is that?"

"Well, I wanted to say wow but your question about my stupidity forced me to point out my brilliance."

"Yes, well, Mr. Brilliant you just announced your undying love for me in front of five members of the White House Press Corps, not to mention many junior staffers who have no real scruples about making some extra money to give a quote in a sleazy tabloid."

"Can't really care about that right now because I just kissed Donnatella Moss."

I notice her anger fade a little bit so I quickly sidle up to her in those very sexy jeans, put my arms around her, bend my head and my lips come in contact with...her hand.

"Donna!"

"Yes, Josh?"

"I love you!"

"Yeah, I got that and while the feeling is mutual, kissing is not yet allowed."

"What do you mean?"

"Donnatella Moss' Rules of Dating."

I suddenly feel slightly less romantic.

"Please say they aren't like the rules from after the shooting."

"Well, they are going to limit you a little bit so I suppose you would find them similar to those rules."

"But Donna that kiss was...well, it was amazing. Can you honestly say you don't want to do that again right now in the privacy of my office? No audience."

I see a new smile cross Donna's face that is so delectable and I realize that she is smiling because of me. Because she kissed me. I am so da man!

"Stop smirking."

"What!"

"Yes, I agree with you the kiss was great..."

"Ah, ah, ah, amazing."

"Amazing but that still doesn't change the rules."

I now start to sulk in the visitor's chair.

"Ok, what are the rules?"

"No kissing until at least the end of the first date."

"That's it?"

"No, that's the first rule and until we get to the end of the first date you don't get anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because there are some pretty explicit rules and if I tell them to you now, you'll just want to skip ahead."

I start to grin and am slapped on the arm.

"Hey!"

"You were leering at me."

"You were the one who hinted at the explicit rules."

"That may be but if you don't stop leering at me you won't get past rule one."

"So, first date, huh?"

"No, not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"You haven't asked me out yet."

"Oh. Donna Moss, you would be willing to join me on a date next Saturday evening?"

"I would be delighted, Josh."

"And you'll wear that red dress?"

"No."

"No?"

"I won't wear the red dress until our third date."

"Is that part of the rules?"

"No, it's to keep the wheels from falling off the relationship wagon on our second date. If I wear the red dress on the third date, you'll want to come back for more."

"Donna, I'm always going to want to come back for more."

She smiles.

"I should go home now, it's been quite a day."

"You need a ride home?"

"Nah, I'll be all right."

"Ok."

She's about to leave when something dawns on me.

"Donna."

"Yes, Josh?"

"You said the feeling was mutual."

"Yes I did."

"Care to elaborate?"

The most luminescent smile I have ever seen crosses her face.

"I love you, Josh."

"I love you too."

When she opens the door I call out to her.

"Donna!"

"Yeah?"

"Love those jeans too."

The same grin she gave me when she snitched my coffee this morning crosses her face again and this time I find it even more attractive.

This has definitely not been one of THOSE days.

End Part Three


	4. Part 4

TITLE: One of THOSE Days

AUTHOR: Micky Fine

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, never will be.

SPOILERS: Anything before In The Room.

SUMMARY: A naked man, strip searches and collapsing at a briefing. Sounds like one of THOSE days. J/D

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this has taken so long to get out, but now that I'm on break I should be able to churn out more chapters faster. I'd once again like to thank everyone who sent very lovely reviews; they are always appreciated (hint!). This is now most definitely an AU as I'm going to ignore the President's paralysis and the fact that Donna quit. If you want to see my reaction to that kink in Josh and Donna's relationship look for a fic I'm planning to write called "It's All Her Fault". Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Reviews welcome.

--------

One of my favorite times at the White House is very early, just before 6:00 a.m. Almost none of the lights are on and none of the usual bustle of people that is usually present until at least 11:00 at night are around. In all that silence this extraordinary building that has been the home to so many historic events and persons seems to breathe it's wisdom, and if you listen very carefully it is almost possible to hear its advice. Unfortunately, I won't be able to catch that advice this morning because I'm late.

Now, for most people arriving late at work means getting there after ten in the morning because they stayed up too late partying during the weekend. On the other hand, my boss' interpretation of my being late is arriving after 7:00 a.m. There are some down sides to this job.

It's ten to eight as I hurry up the drive to the employee gate. I have had the morning from Hades starting with feline Josh sitting on my chest, cutting off my air supply. Rolling over to face my alarm clock brought the shocking realization that I had overslept. I then discovered that all of my pants suits were at the dry cleaner's. Since the cast came off I have been avoiding wearing any skirt that will reveal the scars from where the bones punctured my skin, not to mention where they cut me open to insert the metal rod into my thigh. Once discovering a skirt long enough to cover my legs to the knee I then went in search of dark pantyhose to cover the pink mark in the middle of my shin. Of course, I didn't have any and I was forced to steal some from Carrie who was still sleeping (her boss being sane and requiring that she only be at work for 8:30 a.m.). While snitching the aforementioned pantyhose I had to avoid looking at Carrie's latest boyfriend who apparently likes to sleep in the nude and wasn't covered because Carrie is a blanket hog. After finally unearthing two pairs of black pantyhose (of course, you know I had to put a run in the first pair) I then went in search of my sensible work heels, which I couldn't find. I ended up having to wear a pair of black three-inch heels that I wore to a funeral before the accident.

Of course, after all of my wardrobe issues my car wouldn't start and I was forced to walk to work. Three-inch heels are not the most comfortable footwear for a fifteen-block walk. I am on the verge of hobbling by the time 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue comes into view. I finally manage to make it to the security booth and am dismayed to find two Secret Service Agents I don't know working. Usually I arrive just before the graveyard shift leaves so these two guys have no idea who I am either. As I place my purse on the conveyor belt for the x-ray machine I hear a familiar voice greet me.

"Good morning, Donna."

"Morning Charlie."

"Don't usually see you here this late."

"Ditto for you."

"Ah, the great advantage to switching titles means that I can arrive at a more human time."

"I wish."

Charlie chuckles good-naturedly as one of the agents motions for me to walk through the metal detector. Unsurprisingly it immediately starts bleeping.

"Ma'am, have you emptied your pockets?"

"Yes, Agent..."

"Panweigh."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise I'm sure, Ms..."

"Moss."

"Yes, well, Ms. Moss we're going to need to use the wand."

"Actually, Agent Panweigh before you start I should tell you..."

The agent ignores me and begins to wave the wand around my person and of course the thing goes off when it comes into proximity with my thigh.

"Ms. Moss, would you mind coming into the back please?"

"Agent Panweigh, I can explain. You see..."

"Please just come into the back."

I'm feeling frustrated and I would totally lose it at this guy if it weren't for the fact that I know he's a carrying a gun that he wouldn't hesitate to use.

"Umm, excuse me."

"Just hang on Mr. Young, we'll be right with you. We just need to do a strip search."

I can feel myself starting to blush and I'm really wishing I had a doctor's note at this moment.

"No, Joe, you need to hang on for just a minute. Do you know who this is?"

"She said her name was Ms. Moss."

The second agent now chimes in.

"Her name tag says she's Donna Moss."

"Yeah, I know her name, but do you know that this woman works for the Deputy Chief of Staff?"

"Josh Lyman?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Hey, wasn't there an article in that magazine you were reading yesterday Mike about that blonde assistant from the White House that was in... that...explosion in Gaza."

At this point Agent Panweigh is looking very abashed and I'm about ready to kiss Charlie and die of humiliation at the same time. While I'm grateful that I won't have to be removing any clothing in the near future I really hate having to flaunt whom I work for and what happened in Gaza to get things to happen. Josh, and now apparently Charlie, do not have this problem.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Moss."

"It's fine. But do you think I could go through now? I'm pretty late as it is."

"Sure."

I give Agent Panweigh a reassuring smile, mouth a thank you to Charlie and start my final dash up the drive towards the other house that I spend most of my time in.

--------

I tiptoe into my cubicle and make a face when I realize that is already 8:30 a.m. Maybe I'll be lucky and Josh won't have noticed that I haven't been here for the past two hours.

"Donnatella Moss, where have you been?"

Should have known that today would involve no goodwill from the bestowers of luck.

"Seriously, Donna, I've been worried."

"Really? And let me guess the point of your concern: you had no one here who could tell you where the stuff you needed was? Or maybe you needed someone to answer the phone for you so you can avoid that very persistent, newly-widowed Congresswoman?"

"No, what I was really worried about was that I would have no one to not bring me coffee."

"Bite me."

"I'd really just like to nibble. Maybe starting with your earlobes and then work my way down..."

"Ok, buddy, let's go."

Placing my purse on my desk I then spin Josh around and push him into his office. As I walk I can feel a muscle cramp starting to seize my leg. I manage to make it to Josh's office and lean against the closed door with a sigh.

"Oooh, this is much more like it. A little privacy while I snack."

Josh starts to lean towards me but is stopped by my hand in the middle of his chest. I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I begin my lecture but am distracted by the scent of his cologne.

"Lose your powers of speech, Donnatella?"

"No, Josh."

"Are you sure because it looked like you were about to give me a schpiel but were overpowered when your hand came into contact with my well sculpted physique."

I attempt to roll my eyes but Josh looks unconvinced so I break out his new least favorite phrase.

"It would be breaking The Rules, Josh."

Josh backs off but sends a dimpled grin my way when he asks his next question.

"What rule does nibbling fall under?"

"Josh..."

"I know, one rule at a time. Ok, ok. So, previous to your snarking at me I was expressing an honest sentiment when I said I was worried about you."

"Yeah, sorry. It just hasn't been a pleasant morning."

Josh nods in understanding as he rounds his desk. He's about to sit down when he realizes that I haven't moved from my position against the door.

"How about you sit down and tell me about it while you decipher the notes Margaret took during Senior Staff this morning?"

"You have no idea how much I'd like to sit down right now but if I were to attempt to move away from this door I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get too far."

Josh is instantly by my side and helps me to the visitor's chair.

"Is it bad?"

"Nah, they're getting more mild. I can actually speak when I'm having one now. It's just a major feat to remain standing."

Josh shakes his head and gets a serious look on his face. Before he can begin to speak I interrupt him.

"Josh, it's really fine. It's only because I had to walk to work this morning in these shoes."

"Did that rust bucket of yours refuse to start again?"

"Well, we are going through a bit of a cold snap and Thelma doesn't react well to sudden drops in temperature."

"Why do you insist on naming your car Thelma?"

"Because she's an independent woman."

"Right. You know, you could have phoned me and asked for a ride."

"I didn't think of it. After the morning I've had all I could think about was getting to work as soon as possible."

A rap on the door interrupts our conversation as Charlie pokes his head in.

"Just checking to make sure you got the rest of the way safely, Donna."

"Thanks Charlie. I'm fine."

"Good. And I made sure that all the other agents who work that booth will know who you are so you don't have the same problem again."

"That's sweet. Thank you again."

"No prob. See you later."

"Later Charlie."

Josh waits until Charlie leaves before he verbally pounces on me.

"What did he mean you wouldn't have the same problem again?"

I try to smile.

"Well, Josh, you're going to find this really amusing."

"I somehow don't think I am."

"Hmm. Anyway, because I was later than usual today there were different guards in the security booth that didn't know me. So, after I sent off both metal detectors they wanted to...um..."

"They wanted to STRIP SEARCH YOU?!?"

"Louder, Josh, I don't think Bali heard you."

"But Donna they wanted to..."

"They were just doing their job, Josh."

"You, Senior Assistant to the DCOS since the beginning of our first term. You, the woman who was in the explosion in Gaza. You, who had your face on the cover of People magazine last week!"

"Yes, Josh. After Charlie pointed out their folly to them they actually asked me to sign their copies of People. In fact, one of them even had Colin's article and had me sign that too."

The righteous anger and indignation now disappears and his voice is several decibels lower when he speaks again.

"Sorry I lost it. It's just, after all the things you've done for this country and people still don't recognize you..."

"It's fine, Josh. I'm treated with respect by the people that matter to me and that's all I care about. Although, I must say your protective boyfriend act is very sexy."

"Is that so?"

"The Rules, Joshua."

"Yes, Donna. Now tell me all about that horrible morning of yours while you read this."

"Well, where should I start? How about trying to avoid seeing the naked man in my apartment this morning?"

"There was a NAKED MAN in your apartment?

--------

I return from my lunch break with Margaret and Carol to discover Annabeth sitting at my desk.

"Annabeth, to what do I owe the pleasure..."

"Inside."

I follow the petite woman into Josh's office to find Toby, CJ and Josh who looks just as bewildered as I feel.

"What's going on?"

"Well, Donna, it looks like today is going to be The Day."

I instantly realize what this means and feel a knot of dread in my stomach. I glance over at Josh and see that he still looks blank.

"What do you mean The Day?"

CJ interjects briefly.

"Josh, you are stupid."

"Thanks, but it still doesn't really answer the question."

Annabeth shoots a pleading look at Toby and he answers the question for her.

"You know how this past weekend you made a certain proclamation to a certain young woman that we're all rather fond of?"

Josh nods and then dawning crosses his face. He speaks slowly.

"The story is coming out today."

We've now returned to Annabeth's domain so she replies.

"Yup. And now we have 45 minutes to decide how we're going to spin it at the briefing."

"Wait, why do we have to spin it?"

I am rather fond of this man and on most days I love him but sometimes he can be stupid.

"Because Josh, this does not look good. A senior White House official is dating his attractive young, blonde, leggy assistant."

"Thank you."

Annabeth nods at my interjection.

"Besides all the possible questions about sexual harassment there's also the questions about her qualifications. Donna doesn't have an actual degree and although everyone in this town knows she's far more competent than half of Congress there's still going to be some mud slung about how Donna actually got her job."

I'm prepared for this comment but obviously Josh isn't as he immediately bristles.

"Are you saying that they're going to insinuate that..."

"Yes, Josh, and in some cases they're just going to come right out and say it."

Josh visibly struggles with these thoughts for a few seconds and then based on the slumping of his shoulders he gives in and then he repeats the question.

"Ok, so how ARE we going to spin this?"

"Well, there's always 'The White House does not comment on the personal lives of its employees.'" Annabeth suggests.

"That will work about as well as hitting the press corps over the head with CJ's purse and hoping they all get amnesia," I add.

Toby and CJ exchange glances and I realize that they already had a plan lined up for this a long time ago. Looking back on my relationship with Josh, I can't really blame them. CJ speaks for the duo.

"Josh and Donna are going to give an announcement."

"She and I are going to do what?"

"You're going to give an announcement. You, Joshua, are going to inform the American public that you and Donna have realized a mutual attraction that you have had for some time. You will then state that you have nothing but honorable intentions when it comes to your romantic relationship with your assistant. It will intentionally be set up so that it would be similar to if you were going to ask Donna's father for permission to date his daughter."

"And after we, although it sounds more like it will be me doing most of the talking, make this announcement, then what?"

"There will be ten minutes for questions, after which point the White House will then refrain from making any further comments on your relationship unless it becomes more serious."

I look over at Josh and he gives me a questioning look. He knows that when it comes to the questions I'll be the one who will be hammered. I give him a reassuring look, knowing that this is the best and really the only way to deal with this. Josh and I then speak in unison.

"Ok."

--------

Josh and I stand outside the briefing room watching the monitor that shows Annabeth answering questions on other issues and trying to avoid the ones on us. The reporters seem disbelieving that there will be a period for that in a matter of minutes. Seeing that Annabeth is winding down and getting ready to introduce us, I grip Josh's hand. He gives me a dimpled smile and squeezes back.

"While I find this rather pleasant, Donna, we should probably follow CJ's instructions and avoid any physical contact while we're up there."

I nod. Carol approaches and motions for us to enter the pressroom. Flashes immediately start going off as soon as we enter and Annabeth's final sentence that hands the podium over to us is nearly drowned out by all the questions being shouted at Josh and I.

Standing at the podium I vaguely listen as Josh begins the speech that Toby and Sam had wrote during the second year of the first administration. A few changes and additions were all that was required during the fifteen minutes of prep time. Toby nudged Josh when he gave him the speech and told him that this had been long overdue. As I watch the clock at the back of the room I note that there are about two more minutes before the inquisition begins. I tune back in.

"Many of you are aware of the many contributions that Donna has made while we worked to make this administration a reality. Some of you were around when Donna joined the first campaign and chose to work for me, God only knows why. In fact, a better question may be why she stayed. I'm sure a few of you have received one of the many bouquets that Donna is forced to send after I am rude and insulting."

Josh stops briefly and then looks up.

"It should be noted here that I did not write all of this speech."

Josh pauses for some laughter.

"But if you think I'm horrible to the press corps, congress, the senate and Republicans you would shudder at thoughtless behaviour and words I've directed towards my assistant."

I now realize that Josh has now started ad libbing a little here because he starts praising me for putting up with him and his thoughtlessness, despite the many personal barbs thrown my way. I feel a slight flush near the base of my neck and am grateful when Josh returns to the script. He quickly draws to a close.

"I want to inform all of you that my relationship with Donna, up until this point has always been purely professional (I manage to choke down a laugh at that statement) and that my romantic feelings for her and our romantic relationship has only begun recently. We will now spend ten minutes taking questions."

As the room returns into an uproar I feel a familiar and unpleasant twinge in my thigh just before stabbing, white-hot pain courses through my thigh. I am grateful for the cacophony as it hides the sound of my hand thudding loudly onto the podium as I cling to it for dear life with my right hand. Thankfully the first question is for Josh and after he finishes answering it he calls on Danny.

"So, Donna, what exactly do you see in this lug?"

I take a deep breath and manage to speak through the pain.

"Oh, I don't know Danny. He looks pretty good in a tux, he can dance and he gave me one of the greatest opportunities of my life. He might not always be a charmer but he's got me pretty much hooked."

"You said pretty much?"

"Well, Danny, if you were to decide to try to steal me away, Josh may have himself a little bit of competition."

The corps laughs and then starts thundering questions again. I am enthralled at the shade of white my knuckles have turned. Then the pain starts to increase and I feel myself starting to lose my balance. Thinking quickly I latch onto Josh's right arm with my left hand and squeeze hard. He glances at my face and then catches sight of the shade of my knuckles. He nods slightly and I immediately and surreptitiously put some of my weight on him. The pain eases back slowly.

Josh then points to one of the reporters who is more hostile towards this government. This was part of the plan of attack but I still dread it when the reporter opens his mouth.

"Ms. Moss, how did you start working for Mr. Lyman?"

"I started out as a volunteer at the campaign office in New Hampshire."

"And you were assigned to Mr. Lyman?"

"Essentially."

"Essentially?"

"I was told to go help where it looked like I was needed. I came across Josh's hole of an office, which looked like all the stuff that had been sucked in through all the black holes in the universe had been dumped there. I started cleaning it up and I also started answering the phone. When Josh finally came across me, he let me stay."

During the last part of my answer, I begin to feel a slow pain throbbing upward from ankle. I realize that my three-inch heels may just be my undoing. I still manage to keep my attention on the reporter through the increasing haze of pain while he asks another question.

"I have records that show, Ms. Moss, that you were not on payroll during the first campaign from the middle of March until the second week in April. Why is that?"

Out of the corner my eye I see Josh's face tighten.

"I'm sorry, but you've already asked one series of questions. Also, that question is not relevant to the matter being discussed."

"Actually, Josh, I'd like to answer."

Josh nods at me and I'm about to open my mouth when a new and overwhelming wave of pain hits me. My fingers spontaneously relax and I feel myself falling to the ground. I hit it rather hard and would probably have noticed the jolt it if my leg weren't causing me so much pain. I vaguely hear the incomprehensible increase of noise from the press corps but the haze that surrounds me muffles the sound. I see Josh kneel down next to me behind the podium. I attempt a smile and manage to try to reassure him.

"I think that may permanently overshadow the secret plan to fight inflation."

Josh gives me a smile of relief, which quickly disappears when to my consternation I faint because of the pain.

--------

I come to on the couch in CJ's old office. The first sight I see is a very relieved smile on Josh's face. I attempt to return it but feel that it must look pretty weak. Rubbing my thigh, which is still throbbing, I look around and realize that the office is very close to bursting.

"So..."

My voice cracks and I take a sip of the bottle of water Josh hands me before I try to speak again.

"What's next?"

A ripple of relieved laughter rolls through the room and after reassuring themselves that I am still alive and relatively well much of the support staff leaves. I am left with Josh, CJ, Toby, Annabeth, Leo, the First Lady, the on-call doctor and near the back I see Lara, my physiotherapist.

"How long was I out for?"

The First Lady steps forward and begins feeling my forehead and checking my pulse.

"About twenty minutes."

"That long?"

"Well, from what Josh tells us you put quite a bit of stress on your leg today and it decided to let you know that it wasn't going to take kindly to this kind of thing. It also doesn't help that you didn't sit down as soon as you felt your leg giving you trouble. All that did was amplify the problem until the pain was too much for you. The reason you were unconscious for so long is most likely a combination of pain from the cramp as well as hitting the floor so hard when you fell."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Bartlet, I couldn't really leave what I was doing at that moment."

She smiles at me, nods at the doctor and the pair leaves. Lara now comes into power.

"Ok, I want everyone out. Donna's going to need a massage to get herself back up to par and we need some privacy."

Josh now chimes in.

"You know Lara, I could really use a massage too."

"Out!"

"Fine, we're leaving. Leo you can use my office to do whatever it is you were doing before we invaded. I'll work at Donna's desk until she comes back."

I am forced to speak at this point.

"Actually, Josh, you have a meeting up on the Hill in twenty minutes with Senator Shore."

"I stand corrected."

Everyone exchanges relieved smiles. I'm almost sounding like my normal self. The rest of the crowd starts to file out, but Josh still lingers. Lara starts scolding again.

"Josh, when I said everyone out, that does include you."

"I know, I know."

He gives me a meaningful look.

"I'll see you later."

He starts to head out, but Lara calls him back.

"Josh!"

"Yeah?"

"Your announcement was good. Take good care of this girl, you hear?"

"I intend to."

Josh gives me another look that gives me that funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. He holds my gaze up until the door closes.

"Ok Donna, let's get to work."

--------

I resurface from my impromptu physio appointment about an hour later feeling refreshed but still favoring my leg. Lara is forcing me to use my cane for the rest of the day, which means I'm going to be avoiding walking for most of it. I think she intentionally planned it that way.

I poke my head into Josh's office to let Leo know that his makeshift office is free again.

"Donna."

"Hey Leo."

"You're looking better."

"Massage will do that for you."

"I bet it will."

I smile at him and help him to pull together the files he brought with him.

"For what it's worth, Donna, I think the press briefing went really well."

"Yeah, except for the whole collapsing bit, I think it did too."

"You know, I think your collapsing will inadvertently work better for us than the briefing ever could."

"Seeing as you're the political genius, I'll take your word for it."

Leo smiles and pats my shoulder on his way out and I flop down in Josh's desk chair as I attempt to organize the chaos on his desk. I'm unsure of how much time passes before I hear a familiar voice call out to me softly.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi."

"How you doing?"

"Better."

"Lara said you have to use your cane for the rest of day."

"Yup."

"I guess that means you need a ride home tonight, huh?"

"Sure."

"Think I'm going to get more than one word answers out of you?"

"Maybe."

"Are you really ok?"

I look up and give Josh a more reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just having the day from hell can really take a lot out of you, you know?"

"Yeah."

I spin around in the chair to grab my cane from where it rests against the windowsill. As I get up and head back to my desk, Josh comes around his and places his hands on my forearms. I look up into his face. We say nothing but I read the millions of words in Josh's eyes that express concern, love and relief. He eventually lets go and I'm halfway out the door when Josh calls me back.

"Hey Donna."

"Yeah?"

"I realized today when I was carrying you out of the press room that I think today is the first day you've worn a skirt since you came back from Germany."

"That's very observant, Josh. You're right, it is."

"And earlier today when you were telling me all about your horrid morning you said you had to find dark pantyhose."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why haven't you worn a skirt before today? Why did you have to wear dark pantyhose with it?"

"Why do you think?"

"I think you know what I think. I also think that I know what you think. But I want you to tell me why."

"To hide them."

"Them being..."

"My scars."

"Donna those are nothing to be ashamed of, you shouldn't have to hide them. You shouldn't want to hide them."

"Josh, you don't know how awful they are. How angry they look. How they mar the alabaster skin I've always been so proud of. You don't know how it feels to be working out in the gym in shorts and have people staring at your legs and then whispering about what happened to you."

"I do have some idea, Donna."

"I really don't think you do, Josh. I know you have scars, but I can't ever say I've seen them. You can hide yours. It would be pretty extraordinary for you to show up anywhere without your shirt on. I think the only people who have seen your scars are the doctors and the women you've slept with."

"Donna..."

"I'm sorry, Josh. I didn't mean to lose my temper but I really need to go back to work now."

"Donna."

I close the door behind me and don't look back.

--------

I am sitting at my desk, staring at the televisions above me. It seems every single news channel and several non-news channels are playing footage of my collapse earlier in the day. There is also later footage of Lara explaining what happened. If there is any footage of my briefing with Josh, it is solely his announcement of good intent towards me. Leo was right, this worked out even better for us than we planned. My concentration is broken when Josh pokes his head out of his office door.

"Hey Donna, can you come in here for a minute. It's important."

"Sure. Have you seen this?"

I am standing at my desk pointing at the TV. Josh nods. I approach his office, using my cane. Josh opens the door for me, remaining behind it. He closes it after I've seated myself in the visitor's chair. It is at this point I realize that there are no lights on in his office.

"Josh?"

I hear more than see him move in front of me and lean against his desk.

"I was thinking about what you said before."

"Josh, I was angry, I..."

"No, you were right. That's why I decided that you should see this."

The light of his desk lamp floods the room and I am greeted with the sight of Josh, shirtless. I instantly rise to my feet and Josh reaches out to steady me, as I refuse to use my cane at this moment. I see the ripple of his muscles as he holds me upright but I am transfixed by the jagged pink mark on his chest. The color is more faded than the marks on my leg but it is still a sharp contrast to the slight tan of his skin. I reach out and lightly run my fingers across the textured surface of the scar. I can feel myself tearing up. After several moments I lean forward and allow Josh to envelope me while I start to cry.

"Sshhhh. It's ok, Donna. It's alright."

My voice is muffled against his chest.

"Mmbimes, ah vernet."

"What?"

I lift my head up, but Josh continues to hold me close as my watery eyes meet his brown ones.

"Sometimes I forget."

"Forget what?"

My voice cracks as I reply.

"How close I came to losing you. It hovers in the back of my brain usually, just how precious your life is, but sometimes I still forget. This just reinforces that and it scares me."

I bury my head into his shoulder. He sways me gently as he speaks softly in my ear.

"It shouldn't scare you, Donna. You need to look at it the way I do, as a confirmation that I'm still alive. That I stayed alive because I didn't want to leave you."

I let out a louder sob and squeeze him tighter.

"Sshh, sshh."

When I finally get myself under control I look back up into Josh's face. He still refuses to let me leave his embrace as he takes his thumb and wipes away a stray tear. As I gaze at his face I realize that his eyes are suspiciously moist.

"Josh?"

"Hmm."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just I came just as close to losing you. In fact, I think I came closer."

"Oh, Josh."

"I mean, I know that being shot is serious but being in an explosion half a world away is a thousand times worse. I spent hours trying to find out what had happened to you. I was so angry and upset that I lost it outside the Oval Office and started shouting that we should blow up the whole region. When I finally got to you, you looked so pale and fragile and it scared me even more at how close I came to losing you. And then I come to the hospital a couple days later to find your hospital room empty, with bits of blood-covered gauze on the floor and I'm informed that you've developed a pulmonary embolism, the same thing that killed my father, and somewhere deep in my psyche I was convinced that there was nothing anyone could do and I would another person in my life that I cherished was gone. When I saw you just before the surgery and you told me you were scared it took every ounce of my strength to keep me from losing it right there and then."

At this point, Josh's voice cracks and he pulls me closer and I rest my head against his shoulder as I gently rub circles on his bare back. We've never discussed this stuff before and I find that I feel more relieved and even more in love with him than before. Josh takes a deep breath, kisses the top of my head and then loosens his grip. I step back, still holding his hands for support.

"Feel better?"

"Yes."

"Me too."

My gaze returns to the scar on his chest and I brush my fingers across it again. I feel Josh gasp sharply and I look at him questioningly.

"What?"

"That is just unbelievably sexy and arousing."

I smile softly and roll my eyes. I move forward and allow him to embrace me again. I close my eyes and sigh, hearing Josh release a gush of air also. We then mutually let go and I return to my chair.

"Now Josh, I do appreciate the gesture that was intended by the removal of your shirt but you were in fact breaking The Rules. Being topless is not permitted until rule number..."

I stop when I see Josh leaning forward eagerly.

"You can stop giving me that look, Josh. I'm not going to tell you what number it is."

He slumps back with a sigh, but then straightens up with eagerness.

"Hey! Our first date is in two days."

"Yes, Josh, Saturday night. You still picking me up at 7:00?"

"Most definitely. You've picked out a dress?"

"Yes, one I'm sure you'll appreciate."

"Mmm."

I leave Josh to imagine me in the cocktail dress I picked up for our date but I stop at the threshold to his office and turn around.

"Hey Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I came back for you, too."

The most amazing look enters Josh's eyes and he mouths an I love you to me before I leave his office, closing the door behind me.

End Part Four


End file.
